Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:    1. Wikipedia article on Demographics    2. Wikipedia article on Behavioral targeting    3. Wikipedia article on HTTP_cookie    4. M. Koppel, S. Argamon and A. R. Shimoni (2003): Automatically Categorizing Written Texts by Author Gender. In Literary and Linguistic Computing, 2003.    5. Mulac, A., L. B. Studley, S. Blau (1990). The gender-linked language effect in primary and secondary students' impromptu essays, Sex Roles 23, 9/10, 1990.    6. M. Koppel, J. Schler, S. Argamon, and J. W. Pennebaker. Effects of age and gender on blogging. In AAAI 2006 Spring Symposium on Computational Approaches to Analysing Weblogs, 2006.    7. Jian Hu, Hua-Jun Zeng, Hua Li, Cheng Niu, and Zheng Chen. 2007. Demographic prediction based on user's browsing behavior. In Proceedings of the 16th international conference on World Wide Web (WWW '07). ACM, New York, N.Y., USA, 151-160.    8. US 2010223215 (A1) to Kypris & Han    9. Ryan Levering, Michal Cutler, Lei Yu. Visual features in genre classification of html. In HT '07: Proceedings of the eighteenth conference on Hypertext and hypermedia (2007), pp. 51-52.    Peer39 provide software tools for computerized distribution and accumulation of web “real-estate” and semantic-based design of campaigns for targeted content provision including semantic category classification software.
ContextIn provide a semantic technology platform useful for computerized distribution and accumulation of web “real-estate”.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.